


Yang Wenli, Cat Trainer

by Okumen



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen, I love that cat, Phone drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: Yang didn't think that house training a cat would be part of adopting a child, and yet, here he is.
Relationships: Admiral & Yang Wenli, Julian Mintz & Yang Wenli
Kudos: 20





	Yang Wenli, Cat Trainer

"Why, you ask?"

Shuffle, rub. 

"Well, as you might have noticed, I can't clean. And it would be even tougher for Julian to keep things clean if he has to keep up with both of us.

Purrr? 

"It would be better if I learned? No no, you see, it is much easier for you to learn new things, you're still young, so you better pick up the good habits before it's too late. So please, Admiral, stop peeing on the floor."

The kitten rubs its head against Yangs outstretched hand, the one pointing at the little animal to emphazise that yes he means you, Admiral, he isn't just saying this for fun. Again, it has peed on the floor instead of in its litterbox. It likes to poop else where, too. Housetraining cats is a big job, apparently.

"Now see here, this is not a joke. Look, this is your toilet, not the floor."

Yang lifts the kitten and places it in the plastic box filled with sand. The kitten tramples around in it for a bit. 

"Yes, see, there's a good girls pee place. This is where you- ah."

The Admiral jumps out of the box, flickas her paws, and walks up to rub her chin against Yangs knee. Yang sighs deeply, his chin falling to his chest.

"Really, now..." Another sigh. "Is this to be my greatest battle? My greatest loss?"

Yang mulls that thought over as he watches the kitten rub against his knee, tail proudly high. 

"That wouldn't be so bad. If this were the only types of battles that I engaged in..." 

But alas, he is a soldier after all.

The Admiral rolls onto her back, presenting Yang with her belly. He rubs the suft fur and she purrs, kneading the air.

"A way to win this battle..." 

Will he have to resort to bribery?

Julian returns from a bout of shopping. To hear strange noises from the bathroom nearby.

"Meow, miao miaw mrr, mmp."

Julian peers into the bathroom, and finds his guardian on the floor, cross-legged, with the Admiral in front of him in the litterbox. Yang is digging in the sand with his fingers, and he is the source of the odd noises. 

Stupefied, Julian watches in silence. For way too long than he probably should. 

It is the Admiral that heralds Julians presence, as she bounces over Yangs wrist and the edge of the box, uses Yangs leg as a springboard (Yang winces; it seems his legs might have fallen asleep) and she totters over to Julian. Julian puts down his shoppingbags and picks her up. As he does Yang tips over and awkwardly ends up lying on his back, legs still party folded. 

"What are you doing, Captain?" Julian asks, befuddled. 

"Mrrp- uhm, eh, ah, Julian, welcome back. Well you see, I, uh, thought that maybe if I spoke to her in catese she might understand better.." 

Julian hides his smile in the Admirals fur. 

"I didn't know you speak catese, Captain." 

Yang clears his throat awkwardly, the flush on his cheeks intensifying. 

"Well.. Sometimes need has no law, and all that..." he murmurs in embarrassment.

"Unfortunately I think the issue is that she doesn't like the sand. I bought another kind to try." 

Yang watches Julian for a few moments of silence. Then he sighs, deeply. "I see. So I was fighting a losing battle, then." 

Julian has a hard time keeping himself from laughing at that.


End file.
